The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions of a botulinum toxin for oral administration.
A pharmaceutical composition can be formulated for oral, intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous, or inhalation administration as well as by other routes (i.e. enema, intranasal, intrathecal, etc). Advantages of orally administered pharmaceuticals (as a solution, suspension, tablet, capsule, etc) include rapid therapeutic effect and patient convenience.
It is know to orally administer a pharmaceutical for direct effect on a target site within the gastrointestinal tract, as opposed to a therapeutic effect by the active ingredient of the pharmaceutical composition upon absorption into the patient's circulatory system (i.e. antacids, laxatives). The controlled gastric retention of solid dosage forms of a pharmaceutical can be achieved by the mechanisms of mucoadhesion, flotation, sedimentation, expansion, or by the simultaneous administration of pharmacological agents which delay gastric emptying.
Mucoadhesion is the process whereby synthetic and natural macromolecules adhere to mucosal surfaces in the body. If these materials are then incorporated into pharmaceutical formulations, drug absorption by mucosal cells can be enhanced or the drug released at the site for an extended period of time. For synthetic polymers, such as the chitosans, carbopols and carbomers, the mechanism of bio/mucoadhesion is the result of a number of different physicochemical interactions. Biological bio/mucoadhesives, such as plant lectins, show specific interactions with cell surfaces and mucin and are seen as the ‘second generation’ bioadhesives. Woodley, J., Bioadhesion: new possibilities for drug administration?, Clin Pharmacokinet 2001; 40(2):77-84. Thus, mucoadhesion acts to impart to orally administered dosage forms the ability to resist the strong propulsion forces of the stomach wall. The continuous production of mucous by the gastric mucosa to replace the mucous which is lost through the peristaltic contractions and the dilution of the stomach content can be overcome by use of mucoadhesion as a gastroretentive force.
Mucoadhesive nanoparticulate systems, including liposomes and polymeric nanoparticles, have been evaluated. Mucoadhesive ability can be conferred on particulate systems by coating their surface with mucoadhesive polymers such as chitosan and Carbopol. The feasibility of such surface modification has been confirmed by measuring the zeta potential. Evaluation procedures include a particle counting method using a Coulter counter for polymer-coated liposomes. Mucoadhesive nanoparticles have been used for the oral administration of peptide drugs, and have been shown to be more effective with a more prolonged action as compared to non-coated systems. Takeuchi H., et al, Mucoadhesive nanoparticulate systems for peptide drug delivery, Adv Drug Deliv Rev 2001 Mar. 23; 47(1):39-54.
Mucoadhesive drug delivery devices offer several advantages over traditional dosage forms including the ability to optimize the therapeutic effects of a drug by controlling its release into the body. It has been shown that various types of poly(acrylic acid) (PAA) hydrogels are able to inhibit the hydrolytic activity of gastrointestinal enzymes, such as trypsin, resulting in an increase of the bioavailability of the drug. Acrylic-based polymers can be used for the attachment of mucoadhesive delivery systems to the mucosa. Polymer hydrogels modified by grafting mucophilic copolymers such as poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG) onto the back-bone chains of the polymer can promote the adhesive process. This is due to the ability of these grafted chains to diffuse from the network to the mucous layer. Films of P(AA-g-EG) can be synthesized by using UV-initiated free-radical solution polymerization. Different types of hydrogels can be synthesized with varying molar feed ratio of AA to PEG. The polymer hydrogels are characterized by mucoadhesion in order to quantify the effects of the PEG grafted chains on mucoadhesion. The bioadhesive bond strength can be determined using a tensile apparatus, and the work of adhesion thereby calculated. Hydrogels containing 40% AA and 60% PEG (40:60 AA/EG) can exhibit the highest mucoadhesion. These results can be attributed to the synergistic effects of both monomers. AA functional groups can permit the polymer to form multiple hydrogen bonds as well as to swell to a large degree. PEG tethers acted as mucoadhesive promoters. They penetrated into the mucosa and bridged the base hydrogel and the mucus. These results can also be interpreted in terms of the recent Huang-Peppas models (2002) of surface coverage and chain length effects in mucoadhesion.
Flotation as a retention mechanism requires the presence of liquid on which the dosage form can float, and it also presumes that the patient remains in an upright posture during the GRI, because in a supine position the pylorus is located above the stomach body and allows the accelerated emptying of floating material. Thus, flotation can be a basis principle for gastric retention of an oral formulation.
Sedimentation has been successfully used as a retention mechanism for pellets which are small enough to be retained in the rugae or folds of the stomach body near the pyloric region, which is the part of the organ with the lowest position in an upright posture. Dense pellets (approx. 3 g/cm3) trapped in rugae also tend to withstand the peristaltic movements of the stomach wall. Expansion has been shown to be a potentially reliable retention mechanism. Several devices with features which extend, unfold or which are inflated by carbon dioxide generated in the devices after administration have been described. These dosage forms are excluded from the passage of the pyloric sphincter if they exceed a diameter of approx. 12-18 mm in their expanded state. Various mechanisms ensure the full reversibility of the expansion.
Gastrointestinal disorders treatable by an orally administered pharmaceutical composition can include abnormal bowel function, abdominal distention, constipation, Cohn's disease, diarrhea, fat malabsorption, food allergies, gastrointestinal fistula, glucose Intolerance, gluten Intolerance, impaired digestion and absorption, lactose intolerance, limited gut function, malabsorption syndrome, pancreatic disorders, short bowel syndrome, volume intolerance, vomiting, nausea, heartburn, appendicitis, diverticular disease, gallstones, gastrointestinal reflux, inflammatory disease, peptic ulcers, hemorrhoids, hernia and obesity
Gastrointestinal motility can be defined by the movements of the digestive system, and the transit of the contents within it. When nerves or muscles in any portion of the digestive tract do not function in a strong coordinated fashion, a person develops symptoms related to motility problems. These symptoms may range from heartburn to constipation. Other symptoms may also include abdominal distention, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea.
An oral formulation can made so as to deliver a pharmaceutical to the GI tract at a predetermined rate over a specific time period. Generally, the release rate of a drug from an oral formulation is a function of the physiochemical properties of the oral formulation material and incorporated drug. Typically, an oral formulation includes a carrier made of an inert material which elicits little or no host response.
An oral formulation can comprise a drug with a biological activity incorporated into a carrier material. The carrier can be a polymer or a bioceramic material. The oral formulation can be swallowed to release a drug in a manner and amount which can impart a desired therapeutic efficacy.
Polymeric carrier materials can release drugs due to diffusion, chemical reaction or solvent activation, as well as upon influence by magnetic, ultrasound or temperature change factors. Diffusion can be from a reservoir or matrix. Chemical control can be due to polymer degradation or cleavage of the drug from the polymer. Solvent activation can involve swelling of the polymer or an osmotic effect. See e.g. Science 249; 1527-1533:1990.
A membrane or reservoir oral formulation depends upon the diffusion of a bioactive agent across a polymer membrane. A matrix oral formulation is comprised of a polymeric matrix in which the bioactive agent is uniformly distributed. Swelling-controlled release systems are usually based on hydrophilic, glassy polymers which undergo swelling in the presence of biological fluids or in the presence of certain environmental stimuli.
An oral formulation can comprise a carrier which is substantially non-toxic, non-carcinogenic, and non-immunogenic. Suitable oral formulation materials can include polymers such as poly(2-hydroxy ethyl methacrylate) (p-HEMA), poly(N-vinyl pyrrolidone) (p-NVP)+, poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVA), poly(acrylic acid) (PAA), polydimethyl siloxanes (PDMS), ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVAc), polyvinylpyrrolidone/methylacrylate copolymers, poly(lactic acid) (PLA), poly(glycolic acid) (PGA), polyanhydrides, poly(ortho esters), collagen and cellulosic derivatives and bioceramics, such as hydroxyapatite (HPA), tricalcium phosphate (TCP), and aliminocalcium phosphate (ALCAP). Lactic acid, glycolic acid, collagen and copolymers thereof can be used to make biodegradable oral formulations.
Biodegradable oral formulations can be used to overcome the evident deficiencies of nonbiodegradable oral formulations. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,919 and 4,767,628. A biodegradable polymer can be a surface eroding polymer, as opposed to a polymer which displays bulk or homogenous degradation. A surface eroding polymer degrades only from its exterior surface, and drug release is therefore proportional to the polymer erosion rate. A suitable such polymer can be a polyanhydride. An oral formulation can be in the form of solid cylindrical oral formulations, pellet microcapsules, or microspheres. Drug Development and Industrial Pharmacy 24(12); 1129-1138:1998. A biodegradable oral formulation can be based upon either a membrane or matrix release of the bioactive substance. Biodegradable microspheres for oral administration can be formulated by being pressed into a disc or pellet.
An oral formulation can be made of a biodegradable materials, such as polymers of polylactic acid (PLA), polyglycolic acid (PGA) polylactic acid-glycolic acid copolymers, polycaprolactones and cholesterol are known.
A least three methods for preparing polymeric microspheres, including microspheres composed of a biodegradable polymer, are known. See e.g. Journal of Controlled Release 52(3); 227-237:1998. Thus, a solid drug preparation can be dispersed into a continuous phase consisting of a biodegradable polymer in an organic solvent or, an aqueous solution of a drug can be emulsified into the polymer-organic phase. Microspheres can then be formed by spray-drying, phase separation or double emulsion techniques.
Botulinum Toxin
The genus Clostridium has more than one hundred and twenty seven species, grouped according to their morphology and functions. The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals referred to as botulism. The spores of Clostridium botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
Botulinum toxin type A is the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. About 50 picograms of a commercially available botulinum toxin type A (purified neurotoxin complex)1 is a LD50 in mice (i.e. 1 unit). One unit of BOTOX® contains about 50 picograms (about 56 attomoles) of botulinum toxin type A complex. Interestingly, on a molar basis, botulinum toxin type A is about 1.8 billion times more lethal than diphtheria, about 600 million times more lethal than sodium cyamide, about 30 million times more lethal than cobra toxin and about 12 million times more lethal than cholera. Singh, Critical Aspects of Bacterial Protein Toxins, pages 63-84 (chapter 4) of Natural Toxins II, edited by B. R. Singh et al., Plenum Press, New York (1996) (where the stated LD50 of botulinum toxin type A of 0.3 ng equals 1 U is corrected for the fact that about 0.05 ng of BOTOX® equals 1 unit). One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing 18 to 20 grams each.
Seven immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G each of which is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin type B. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD50 for botulinum toxin type A. Moyer E et al., Botulinum Toxin Type B: Experimental and Clinical Experience, being chapter 6, pages 71-85 of “Therapy With Botulinum Toxin”, edited by Jankovic, J. et al. (1994), Marcel Dekker, Inc. Botulinum toxin apparently binds with Available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. under the tradename BOTOX® in 100 lunit vials high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, is translocated into the neuron and blocks the release of acetylcholine.
Regardless of serotype, the molecular mechanism of toxin intoxication appears to be similar and to involve at least three steps or stages. In the first step of the process, the toxin binds to the presynaptic membrane of the target neuron through a specific interaction between the heavy chain, H chain, and a cell surface receptor; the receptor is thought to be different for each type of botulinum toxin and for tetanus toxin. The carboxyl end segment of the H chain, HC, appears to be important for targeting of the toxin to the cell surface.
In the second step, the toxin crosses the plasma membrane of the poisoned cell. The toxin is first engulfed by the cell through receptor-mediated endocytosis, and an endosome containing the toxin is formed. The toxin then escapes the endosome into the cytoplasm of the cell. This step is thought to be mediated by the amino end segment of the H chain, HN, which triggers a conformational change of the toxin in response to a pH of about 5.5 or lower. Endosomes are known to possess a proton pump which decreases intra-endosomal pH. The conformational shift exposes hydrophobic residues in the toxin, which permits the toxin to embed itself in the endosomal membrane. The toxin (or at a minimum the light chain) then translocates through the endosomal membrane into the cytoplasm.
The last step of the mechanism of botulinum toxin activity appears to involve reduction of the disulfide bond joining the heavy chain, H chain, and the light chain, L chain. The entire toxic activity of botulinum and tetanus toxins is contained in the L chain of the holotoxin; the L chain is a zinc (Zn++) endopeptidase which selectively cleaves proteins essential for recognition and docking of neurotransmitter-containing vesicles with the cytoplasmic surface of the plasma membrane, and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. Tetanus neurotoxin, botulinum toxin types B, D, F, and G cause degradation of synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (VAMP)), a synaptosomal membrane protein. Most of the VAMP present at the cytoplasmic surface of the synaptic vesicle is removed as a result of any one of these cleavage events. Botulinum toxin serotype A and E cleave SNAP-25. Botulinum toxin serotype C1 was originally thought to cleave syntaxin, but was found to cleave syntaxin and SNAP-25. Each of the botulinum toxins specifically cleaves a different bond, except botulinum toxin type B (and tetanus toxin) which cleave the same bond.
Although all the botulinum toxins serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. For example, botulinum types A and E both cleave the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but they target different amino acid sequences within this protein. Botulinum toxin types B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin type C1 has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes. Apparently, a substrate for a botulinum toxin can be found in a variety of different cell types. See e.g. Gonelle-Gispert, C., et al., SNAP-25a and -25b isoforms are both expressed in insulin-secreting cells and can function in insulin secretion, Biochem J. 1; 339 (pt 1):159-65:1999, and Boyd R. S. et al., The effect of botulinum neurotoxin-B on insulin release from a ∃-cell line, and Boyd R. S. et al., The insulin secreting ∃-cell line, HIT-15, contains SNAP-25 which is a target for botulinum neurotoxin-A, both published at Mov Disord, 10(3):376:1995 (pancreatic islet B cells contains at least SNAP-25 and synaptobrevin).
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. Botulinum toxin types B and C1 is apparently produced as only a 700 kD or 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemaglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemaglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
All the botulinum toxin serotypes are made by Clostridium botulinum bacteria as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D, and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the botulinum toxin type B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the botulinum toxin type B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for a lower potency of botulinum toxin type B as compared to botulinum toxin type A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy.
Botulinum toxins and toxin complexes can be obtained from, for example, List Biological Laboratories, Inc., Campbell, Calif.; the Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, U.K.; Wako (Osaka, Japan), as well as from Sigma Chemicals of St Louis, Mo. Commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical compositions include BOTOX® (Botulinum toxin type A neurotoxin complex with human serum albumin and sodium chloride) available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. in 100 unit vials as a lyophilized powder to be reconstituted with 0.9% sodium chloride before use), Dysport® (Clostridium botulinum type A toxin haemagglutinin complex with human serum albumin and lactose in the formulation), available from Ipsen Limited, Berkshire, U.K. as a powder to be reconstituted with 0.9% sodium chloride before use), and MyoBloc™ (an injectable solution comprising botulinum toxin type B, human serum albumin, sodium succinate, and sodium chloride at about pH 5.6, available from Elan Corporation, Dublin, Ireland).
The success of botulinum toxin type A to treat a variety of clinical conditions has led to interest in other botulinum toxin serotypes. Additionally, pure botulinum toxin has been used to treat humans. See e.g. Kohl A., et al., Comparison of the effect of botulinum toxin A (Botox (R)) with the highly-purified neurotoxin (NT 201) in the extensor digitorum brevis muscle test, Mov Disord 2000; 15(Suppl 3):165. Hence, a pharmaceutical composition can be prepared using a pure botulinum toxin.
The type A botulinum toxin is known to be soluble in dilute aqueous solutions at pH 4-6.8. At pH above about 7 the stabilizing nontoxic proteins dissociate from the neurotoxin, resulting in a gradual loss of toxicity, particularly as the pH and temperature rise. Schantz E. J., et al Preparation and characterization of botulinum toxin type A for human treatment (in particular pages 44-45), being chapter 3 of Jankovic, J., et al, Therapy with Botulinum Toxin, Marcel Dekker, Inc (1994).
The botulinum toxin molecule (about 150 kDa), as well as the botulinum toxin complexes (about 300-900 kDa), such as the toxin type A complex are also extremely susceptible to denaturation due to surface denaturation, heat, and alkaline conditions. Inactivated toxin forms toxoid proteins which may be immunogenic. The resulting antibodies can render a patient refractory to toxin injection.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine (Habermann E., et al., Tetanus Toxin and Botulinum A and C Neurotoxins Inhibit Noradrenaline Release From Cultured Mouse Brain, J Neurochem 51(2); 522-527:1988) CGRP, substance P and glutamate (Sanchez-Prieto, J., et al., Botulinum Toxin A Blocks Glutamate Exocytosis From Guinea Pig Cerebral Cortical Synaptosomes, Eur J. Biochem 165; 675-681:1987. Thus, when adequate concentrations are used, stimulus-evoked release of most neurotransmitters is blocked by botulinum toxin. See e.g. Pearce, L. B., Pharmacologic Characterization of Botulinum Toxin For Basic Science and Medicine, Toxicon 35(9); 1373-1412 at 1393; Bigalke H., et al., Botulinum A Neurotoxin Inhibits Non-Cholinergic Synaptic Transmission in Mouse Spinal Cord Neurons in Culture, Brain Research 360; 318-324:1985; Habermann E., Inhibition by Tetanus and Botulinum A Toxin of the release of [3H]Noradrenaline and [3H]GABA From Rat Brain Homogenate, Experientia 44; 224-226:1988, Bigalke H., et al., Tetanus Toxin and Botulinum A Toxin Inhibit Release and Uptake of Various Transmitters, as Studied with Particulate Preparations From Rat Brain and Spinal Cord, Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch Pharmacol 316; 244-251:1981, and; Jankovic J. et al., Therapy With Botulinum Toxin, Marcel Dekker, Inc., (1994), page 5.
Botulinum toxin type A can be obtained by establishing and growing cultures of Clostridium botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known procedures. All the botulinum toxin serotypes are initially synthesized as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the botulinum toxin type B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the botulinum toxin type B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of botulinum toxin type B as compared to botulinum toxin type A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that botulinum toxin type B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than botulinum toxin type A at the same dose level.
High quality crystalline botulinum toxin type A can be produced from the Hall A strain of Clostridium botulinum with characteristics of ≧3×107 U/mg, an A260/A278 of less than 0.60 and a distinct pattern of banding on gel electrophoresis. The known Schantz process can be used to obtain crystalline botulinum toxin type A, as set forth in Schantz, E. J., et al, Properties and use of Botulinum toxin and Other Microbial Neurotoxins in Medicine, Microbiol Rev. 56; 80-99:1992. Generally, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be isolated and purified from an anaerobic fermentation by cultivating Clostridium botulinum type A in a suitable medium. The known process can also be used, upon separation out of the non-toxin proteins, to obtain pure botulinum toxins, such as for example: purified botulinum toxin type A with an approximately 150 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1−2×108 LD50 U/mg or greater; purified botulinum toxin type B with an approximately 156 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1−2×108 LD50 U/mg or greater, and; purified botulinum toxin type F with an approximately 155 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1−2×107 LD50 U/mg or greater.
Either the pure botulinum toxin (i.e. the 150 kilodalton botulinum toxin molecule) or the toxin complex can be used to prepare a pharmaceutical composition. Both molecule and complex are susceptible to denaturation due to surface denaturation, heat, and alkaline conditions. Inactivated toxin forms toxoid proteins which may be immunogenic. The resulting antibodies can render a patient refractory to toxin injection.
As with enzymes generally, the biological activities of the botulinum toxins (which are intracellular peptidases) is dependant, at least in part, upon their three dimensional conformation. Thus, botulinum toxin type A is detoxified by heat, various chemicals surface stretching and surface drying. Additionally, it is known that dilution of the toxin complex obtained by the known culturing, fermentation and purification to the much, much lower toxin concentrations used for pharmaceutical composition formulation results in rapid detoxification of the toxin unless a suitable stabilizing agent is present. Dilution of the toxin from milligram quantities to a solution containing nanograms per milliliter presents significant difficulties because of the rapid loss of specific toxicity upon such great dilution. Since the toxin may be used months or years after the toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is formulated, the toxin can stabilized with a stabilizing agent such as albumin and gelatin.
A commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is sold under the trademark BOTOX® (available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.). BOTOX® consists of a purified botulinum toxin type A complex, albumin and sodium chloride packaged in sterile, vacuum-dried form. The botulinum toxin type A is made from a culture of the Hall strain of Clostridium botulinum grown in a medium containing N-Z amine and yeast extract. The botulinum toxin type A complex is purified from the culture solution by a series of acid precipitations to a crystalline complex consisting of the active high molecular weight toxin protein and an associated hemagglutinin protein. The crystalline complex is re-dissolved in a solution containing saline and albumin and sterile filtered (0.2 microns) prior to vacuum-drying. The vacuum-dried product is stored in a freezer at or below −5° C. BOTOX® can be reconstituted with sterile, non-preserved saline prior to intramuscular injection. Each vial of BOTOX® contains about 100 units (U) of Clostridium botulinum toxin type A purified neurotoxin complex, 0.5 milligrams of human serum albumin and 0.9 milligrams of sodium chloride in a sterile, vacuum-dried form without a preservative.
To reconstitute vacuum-dried BOTOX®, sterile normal saline without a preservative; (0.9% Sodium Chloride Injection) is used by drawing up the proper amount of diluent in the appropriate size syringe. Since BOTOX® may be denatured by bubbling or similar violent agitation, the diluent is gently injected into the vial. For sterility reasons BOTOX® is preferably administered within four hours after the vial is removed from the freezer and reconstituted. During these four hours, reconstituted BOTOX® can be stored in a refrigerator at about 2° C. to about 8° C. Reconstituted, refrigerated BOTOX® has been reported to retain its potency for at least about two weeks. Neurology, 48:249-53:1997.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Botulinum toxin type A (Botox®) was approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration in 1989 for the treatment of essential blepharospasm, strabismus and hemifacial spasm in patients over the age of twelve. In 2000 the FDA approved commercial preparations of type A (Botox®) and type B botulinum toxin (MyoBloc™) serotypes for the treatment of cervical dystonia, and in 2002 the FDA approved a type A botulinum toxin (Botox®) for the cosmetic treatment of certain hyperkinetic (glabellar) facial wrinkles. Clinical effects of peripheral intramuscular botulinum toxin type A are usually seen within one week of injection and sometimes within a few hours. The typical duration of symptomatic relief (i.e. flaccid muscle paralysis) from a single intramuscular injection of botulinum toxin type A can be about three months, although in some cases the effects of a botulinum toxin induced denervation of a gland, such as a salivary gland, have been reported to last for several years. For example, it is known that botulinum toxin type A can have an efficacy for up to 12 months (Naumann M., et al., Botulinum toxin type A in the treatment of focal, axillary and palmar hyperhidrosis and other hyperhidrotic conditions, European J. Neurology 6 (Supp 4): S111-S115:1999), and in some circumstances for as long as 27 months. Ragona, R. M., et al., Management of parotid sialocele with botulinum toxin, The Laryngoscope 109:1344-1346:1999. However, the usual duration of an intramuscular injection of Botox® is typically about 3 to 4 months.
It has been reported that a botulinum toxin type A has been used in diverse clinical settings, including for example as follows:
(1) about 75-125 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia;
(2) 5-10 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercilii muscle);
(3) about 30-80 units of BOTOX® to treat constipation by intrasphincter injection of the puborectalis muscle;
(4) about 1-5 units per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX® to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid.
(5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1-5 units of BOTOX®, the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired).
(6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX® into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows:                (a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U        (b) flexor digitorum sublimus: 7.5 U to 30 U        (c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U        (d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U        (e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX® by intramuscular injection at each treatment session.        
(7) to treat migraine, pericranial injected (injected symmetrically into glabellar, frontalis and temporalis muscles) injection of 25 U of BOTOX® has showed significant benefit as a prophylactic treatment of migraine compared to vehicle as measured by decreased measures of migraine frequency, maximal severity, associated vomiting and acute medication use over the three month period following the 25 U injection.
Additionally, intramuscular botulinum toxin has been used in the treatment of tremor in patients with Parkinson's disease, although it has been reported that results have not been impressive. Marjama-Lyons, J., et al., Tremor-Predominant Parkinson's Disease, Drugs & Aging 16(4); 273-278:2000.
Treatment of certain gastrointestinal and smooth muscle disorders with a botulinum toxin are known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,291 and 5,674,205 (Pasricha). Additionally, transurethral injection of a botulinum toxin into a bladder sphincter to treat a urination disorder is known (see e.g. Dykstra, D. D., et al, Treatment of detrusor-sphincter dyssynergia with botulinum A toxin: A double-blind study, Arch Phys Med Rehabil 1990 January; 71:24-6), as is injection of a botulinum toxin into the prostate to treat prostatic hyperplasia. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,164 (Schmidt).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605 (Sanders) proposes the treatment of various autonomic disorders, such as hypersalivation and rhinittis, with a botulinum toxin.
Furthermore, various afflictions, such as hyperhydrosis and headache, treatable with a botulinum toxin are discussed in WO 95/17904 (PCT/US94/14717) (Aoki). EP 0 605 501 B1 (Graham) discusses treatment of cerebral palsy with a botulinum toxin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,768 (First) discusses treatment of neurogenic inflammation with a botulinum toxin.
In addition to having pharmacologic actions at the peripheral location, botulinum toxins can also have inhibitory effects in the central nervous system. Work by Weigand et al, (125I-labelled botulinum A neurotoxin: pharmacokinetics in cats after intramuscular injection, Nauny-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 1976; 292, 161-165), and Habermann, (125I-labelled Neurotoxin from clostridium botulinum A: preparation, binding to synaptosomes and ascent to the spinal cord, Nauny-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 1974; 281, 47-56) showed that botulinum toxin is able to ascend to the spinal area by retrograde transport. As such, a botulinum toxin injected at a peripheral location, for example intramuscularly, may be retrograde transported to the spinal cord.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, CGRP and glutamate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,545 discloses that a modified clostridial neurotoxin or fragment thereof, preferably a botulinum toxin, chemically conjugated or recombinantly fused to a particular targeting moiety can be used to treat pain by administration of the agent to the spinal cord.
A botulinum toxin has also been proposed for the treatment of hyperhydrosis (excessive sweating, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605), headache, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,365, migraine headache (U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,468), post-operative pain and visceral pain (U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,986), pain by intraspinal administration (U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,915), Parkinson's disease by intracranial administration (U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,403), hair growth and hair retention (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,893), psoriasis and dermatitis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,484), injured muscles (U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,319, various cancers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,845), pancreatic disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,306), smooth muscle disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,291, including injection of a botulinum toxin into the upper and lower esophageal, pyloric and anal sphincters)), prostate disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,164), inflammation, arthritis and gout (U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,768), juvenile cerebral palsy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,277), inner ear disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,379), thyroid disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,513), parathyroid disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,977). Additionally, controlled release toxin implants are known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,306,423 and 6,312,708).
It has been reported that that intravenous injection of a botulinum toxin causes a decline of pentagastrin stimulated acid and pepsin secretion in rats. Kondo T., et al., Modification of the action of pentagastrin on acid secretion by botulinum toxin, Experientia 1977; 33:750-1. Additionally it has been speculated that a botulinum toxin can be used to reduce a gastrointestinal secretion, such as a gastric secretion. See pages 16-17 of WO 95/17904. Furthermore, a botulinum toxin has been proposed for the treatment of disorders of gastrointestinal muscle in the enteric nervous system disorder (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,291) and well as to treat various autonomic disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605). Botulinum toxin has been injected into the fundus of the stomach of dogs. Wang Z., et al., Effects of botulinum toxin on gastric myoelectrical and vagal activities in dogs, Gastroenterology 2001 April; 120(5 Suppl 1):A-718. Additionally, intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin into the gastric antrum has been proposed as a treatment for obesity. See e.g. Gui D., et al., Effects of botulinum toxin on gastric emptying and digestive secretions. A possible tool for correction of obesity?, Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmacol 2002 June; 365(Suppl 2):R22; Albanese A., et al., The use of botulinum toxin on smooth muscles, Eur J Neurol 1995 November; 2(Supp 3):29-33, and; Gui D., et al., Botulinum toxin injected in the gastric wall reduces body weight and food intake in rats, Aliment Pharmacol Ther 2000 June; 14(6):829-834. Furthermore, botulinum toxin type A has been proposed as a therapeutic application for the control of secretion in the stomach. Rossi S., et al., Immunohistochemical localization of SNAP-25 protein in the stomach of rat, Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmacol 2002; 365(Suppl 2):R37.
Significantly, it has been reported that injection of a botulinum toxin into the lower esophageal sphincter for the treatment of achalasia results in the formation of ulcers in the esophagus. Eaker, E. Y., et al., Untoward effects of esophageal botulinum toxin injection in the treatment of achalasia, Dig Dis Sci 1997 April; 42(4):724-7. It is know to inject a botulinum toxin into a spastic pyloric sphincter of a patient with a prepyloric ulcer in order to permit the pyloric muscle to open. Wiesel P. H. et al., Botulinum toxin for refractory postoperative pyloric spasm, Endoscopy 1997; 29(2):132.
Tetanus toxin, as wells as derivatives (i.e. with a non-native targeting moiety), fragments, hybrids and chimeras thereof can also have therapeutic utility. The tetanus toxin bears many similarities to the botulinum toxins. Thus, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins are polypeptides made by closely related species of Clostridium (Clostridium tetani and Clostridium botulinum, respectively). Additionally, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins are dichain proteins composed of a light chain (molecular weight about 50 kD) covalently bound by a single disulfide bond to a heavy chain (molecular weight about 100 kD). Hence, the molecular weight of tetanus toxin and of each of the seven botulinum toxins (non-complexed) is about 150 kD. Furthermore, for both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins, the light chain bears the domain which exhibits intracellular biological (protease) activity, while the heavy chain comprises the receptor binding (immunogenic) and cell membrane translocational domains.
Further, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins exhibit a high, specific affinity for gangliocide receptors on the surface of presynaptic cholinergic neurons. Receptor mediated endocytosis of tetanus toxin by peripheral cholinergic neurons results in retrograde axonal transport, blocking of the release of inhibitory neurotransmitters from central synapses and a spastic paralysis. Contrarily, receptor mediated endocytosis of botulinum toxin by peripheral cholinergic neurons results in little if any retrograde transport, inhibition of acetylcholine exocytosis from the intoxicated peripheral motor neurons and a flaccid paralysis.
Finally, the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins resemble each other in both biosynthesis and molecular architecture. Thus, there is an overall 34% identity between the protein sequences of tetanus toxin and botulinum toxin type A, and a sequence identity as high as 62% for some functional domains. Binz T. et al., The Complete Sequence of Botulinum Neurotoxin Type A and Comparison with Other Clostridial Neurotoxins, J Biological Chemistry 265(16); 9153-9158:1990.
Acetylcholine
Typically only a single type of small molecule neurotransmitter is released by each type of neuron in the mammalian nervous system. The neurotransmitter acetylcholine is secreted by neurons in many areas of the brain, but specifically by the large pyramidal cells of the motor cortex, by several different neurons in the basal ganglia, by the motor neurons that innervate the skeletal muscles, by the preganglionic neurons of the autonomic nervous system (both sympathetic and parasympathetic), by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, and by some of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. Essentially, only the postganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers to the sweat glands, the piloerector muscles and a few blood vessels are cholinergic as most of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system secret the neurotransmitter norepinephrine. In most instances acetylcholine has an excitatory effect. However, acetylcholine is known to have inhibitory effects at some of the peripheral parasympathetic nerve endings, such as inhibition of heart rate by the vagal nerve.
The efferent signals of the autonomic nervous system are transmitted to the body through either the sympathetic nervous system or the parasympathetic nervous system. The preganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system extend from preganglionic sympathetic neuron cell bodies located in the intermediolateral horn of the spinal cord. The preganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers, extending from the cell body, synapse with postganglionic neurons located in either a paravertebral sympathetic ganglion or in a prevertebral ganglion. Since the preganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system are cholinergic, application of acetylcholine to the ganglia will excite both sympathetic and parasympathetic postganglionic neurons.
Acetylcholine activates two types of receptors, muscarinic and nicotinic receptors. The muscarinic receptors are found in all effector cells stimulated by the postganglionic, neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system as well as in those stimulated by the postganglionic cholinergic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. The nicotinic receptors are found in the adrenal medulla, as well as within the autonomic ganglia, that is on the cell surface of the postganglionic neuron at the synapse between the preganglionic and postganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic systems. Nicotinic receptors are also found in many nonautonomic nerve endings, for example in the membranes of skeletal muscle fibers at the neuromuscular junction.
Acetylcholine is released from cholinergic neurons when small, clear, intracellular vesicles fuse with the presynaptic neuronal cell membrane. A wide variety of non-neuronal secretory cells, such as, adrenal medulla (as well as the PC12 cell line) and pancreatic islet cells release catecholamines and parathyroid hormone, respectively, from large dense-core vesicles. The PC12 cell line is a clone of rat pheochromocytoma cells extensively used as a tissue culture model for studies of sympathoadrenal development. Botulinum toxin inhibits the release of both types of compounds from both types of cells in vitro, permeabilized (as by electroporation) or by direct injection of the toxin into the denervated cell. Botulinum toxin is also known to block release of the neurotransmitter glutamate from cortical synaptosomes cell cultures.
A neuromuscular junction is formed in skeletal muscle by the proximity of axons to muscle cells. A signal transmitted through the nervous system results in an action potential at the terminal axon, with activation of ion channels and resulting release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine from intraneuronal synaptic vesicles, for example at the motor endplate of the neuromuscularjunction. The acetylcholine crosses the extracellular space to bind with acetylcholine receptor proteins on the surface of the muscle end plate. Once sufficient binding has occurred, an action potential of the muscle cell causes specific membrane ion channel changes, resulting in muscle cell contraction. The acetylcholine is then released from the muscle cells and metabolized by cholinesterases in the extracellular space. The metabolites are recycled back into the terminal axon for reprocessing into further acetylcholine.
What is needed therefore is a biocompatible, oral formulation of a botulinum toxin.